1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and mobile terminal for displaying information by selecting an object displayed on an external display device based on an input of the mobile terminal and obtaining and displaying additional information corresponding to the selected object, a method and display device for providing information by selecting an object based on an input of a mobile terminal and providing additional information regarding the selected object to the mobile terminal, and a method and mobile terminal for generating a control signal by changing a received user input to the control signal based on an operating mode of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart television (TV) is a multifunctional TV capable of utilizing various functions such as web surfing, video on demand (VOD) watching, a social networking service (SNS), a game, etc. by combining a TV and an Internet access function and installing various applications.
One characteristic of the smart TV is that a user and the TV can transmit and receive information from each other. This is a difference between the smart TV and an existing TV that merely transfers information unilaterally. Thus, the smart TV is also referred to as an interactive TV.
However, it is very inconvenient for the user to use the various functions of the smart TV by using a standard remote controller. In particular, when the user browses or downloads contents, the user needs to manipulate the remote controller through several steps.
Therefore, a control device or system for allowing the user to easily control the smart TV is needed.